


The Needs of the Few

by Cruelintentions



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drugged Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Pon Farr, Rape, Rape Recovery, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruelintentions/pseuds/Cruelintentions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planet Vulcan is devastated after Nero attacked them with a biological weapon designed to kill all females to ensure the death of their species. Desperate, the Vulcan people ally themselves with Earth to ensure their survival. A program was designed by the leaders of Earth and Vulcan to ensure equal, yet different representation for both planets. The first women to join with the Vulcans would not be asked...<br/>It is the hope of both planets that an alliance would be forged through the joining of the sons of Vulcan and the daughters of Earth. The needs of the many far outweigh the needs of the few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not be pleasant for a long time. It will have graphic rape scenes for at least two chapters. It is a harsh and cruel alternate universe. If this offends you please don't read or comment. It will eventually turn into love but we all know the madness that is pon farr and it isn't how Spock is normally so please bear this in mind.

Chapter One

"And the prince and the princess lived happily ever after." 

Little Joanne Kirk looked up at her mommy, smiling happily and swinging her feet. "And then what happened?"

Winona picked up her daughter and placed her in her bed, gently tucking in the blankets around her. "Well, they eventually became King and Queen and had a baby and they were very happy." 

Jo frowned, thinking as hard as a five year old can at that age. "Did they kiss?"

Her mother nodded, smiling while Jo scowled. "That's so gross! Ew!"

Winona chuckled and kissed her on the head. "Get some rest, sweetheart. You have a big day tomorrow." 

Jo yawned and snuggled into her blankets, clutching her stuffed bear to her. "Why? What are we doing tomorrow?"

Winona sighed and stroked the long blonde hair. "The Kan-Telan. Remember?"

Jo shook her head.

"When your daddy chose to stop the Romulans from hurting the people of Vulcan anymore the Vulcans wanted to honor his sacrifice by joining with Earth but a lot of people didn't believe that the Vulcan people wanted true peace between us so their King, Sarek, and our president, Jonathan Archer, came up with the idea of our children and theirs marrying so that things will be fair. There will always be a human and a Vulcan together."

Jo frowned, her six year old mind struggling with what her mother was saying. "Why?"

Winona sighed and pushed her child to lie down. "Well, this way it's fair."

Jo shook her head. "But there's only girls here."

The blankets came up, cocooning the young girl. "Well, the Romulans hurt the Vulcan people very badly. They sent a weapon that made it to where there are almost no girls left. Your daddy stopped that weapon in time to save some but he couldn't save everyone." A kiss to her head. "You and the others are very important. You are going to unite our two peoples."

xXx

Spock looked out of the viewport, seeing the P'Jem monastery and compound come into view as the shuttle swung around to the landing port. He struggled to contain his nervousness at being so close to the one who would complete him. He eyed the picture in his hand. Nyota Uhura. She was a remarkable girl. Gifted, cultured, calm; a perfect counterpoint to him. 

She was also very aesthetically pleasing. Mocha skin, large brown eyes and delicate fine hands. His father and mother had chosen well for him. 

The shuttle landed on the pad and Spock, with his parents as well as several other prominent children and their own parents exited the craft calmly despite their agitation at being so far from home. Normally, this ceremony was conducted on their family's lands and with another clan member's daughter to strengthen their clan's standing but needs must. 

There were only about fifty of them there, the most prominent Vulcan clans and families being chosen for the program that was the last hope for his people. After Nero's attack, the female population of Vulcan dramatically fell. They lost over 50% of the female population within the first five years, the numbers spiking to 75% now that Spock was reaching ten. Vulcan males were quickly following suit with no one to help quench the fires of pon farr.

His chosen mate was only seven, three years younger than him. This compound housed the families and females from important and influential families that would join with them and help cement the bonds between Vulcan and Earth. The young females had no knowledge of what was entailed in their joining with them; the parents and creators of the program believing it best to inform them at the appointed time to minimize the risk of rejection. 

This program had to succeed. Vulcan was rapidly weakening in the eyes of the galaxy and they needed to join the Federation to open new avenues of being able to survive. Fortunately, it was a well kept secret of the true reason behind the population drop. 

With the alliance between their two peoples and the opening of the borders, it would make it to where they could court and join with more human females in future years to prevent further loss of life. It was a difficult decision to force the first group but necessary. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. With this group, it would set an example to the people of Vulcan and Earth that their people were stronger together than apart. A true example of IDIC. Infinite diversity in infinite combination.

Earth needed Vulcan, too. Their ability to build and create new ships for exploration was limited. They had only recently started to explore the universe and were young at space travel whereas the Vulcan people had been spacefaring for far longer. They were considerably more advanced in technology and weaponry. 

The Vulcan High Council had considered simply conquering Earth and taking what they needed but with their numbers rapidly deteriorating, it made them weak. To take on Earth would also mean taking on the Federation which would mean their destruction. The Vulcan Empire was alone.

Humans had extended the hand of peace after Vulcan's aborted destruction at the hands of the Romulans and, through intense and secretive negotiations that brought up their desperate problem of pon farr, this solution was devised. Admiral Marcus had been instrumental in it's implementation. 

They came to a large room and waited. Spock looked around and shifted in his heavy robes. It felt as if the weight of the world was on him. His father was the Emperor and, as his only living son, it fell to him to continue their work rebuilding the Vulcan Race and leading the High Council.

The far doors opened and in stepped the humans. Spock spotted his intended amongst the group next to a small blond girl with vivid blue eyes. Nyota spotted him and nodded regally while the blond girl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. 

Spock raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior but couldn't help the smile that threatened at her strange behavior. He watched her as she turned away to his intended and smiled and Spock's heart stuttered at the sight. She seemed to light up the room and he saw Nyota smiling in response to her companion who was wiggling in her robes in an undignified manner. 

In walked T'Pau, his grandmother. She was thin and frail, the Romulan's weapon had affected her and weakened her but she still stood proud. She had spent the last two years negotiating by his father's side with Earth. She was to assist with the matchmaking process.

"When I call your name, you will come forward. Sch'nn T'gai Spock and Nyota Upenda Uhura." 

Spock and his intended moved forward and through the large doors into a dark stone room, it's only illumination a few torches set in sconces along the wall. 

Nyota shivered despite the fact that it was not cold and her eyes were wide and fearful. T'Pau moved to the single chair at the other end of the room and indicated the two pillows on the ground for them. 

Spock dutifully knelt, eager to begin. He was curious as to what it was going to be like. To be whole, to know that he had his other half and to carry a part of her within him, always, from this day forward was...fascinating.

Nyota knelt opposite him, her hands twisting in her lap.

"Calm thy fears, child." T'Pau reassured his mate and she closed her eyes. Even though she was trying her best, the young girl still trembled.

Despite her frailty, T'Pau's fingers were firm and strong against his face as she started the meld. He closed his eyes and could see his part of what would be their bond, a bright blue strand, reaching out and trying to find it's other half to complete it.

T'Pau steadied him mentally and soon he felt the presence of Nyota. Her mind was a bright glow, beautiful and organized despite her young years. Spock could see Nyota's half of their bond, vivid and a strong red. 

T'Pau "pulled" the two ends together, attempting to intertwine them like rope. Together they would be stronger. T'Pau worked but each time Nyota's slipped away from Spock's. It was like chasing the waves at a beach. You see it close and it is suddenly pulled away leaving you bereft. Spock surged forward in his mind, reaching and grasping only for Nyota's side to disappear like fine grains of sand in his hands.

T'Pau carefully pulled them out of the meld and Spock's fists clenched at his sides. Why had he failed? 

"Why were we unable to bond?" He could feel tears threatening and Nyota swam in front of him as his vision blurred.

"Kaidith. What is, is." T'Pau looked at him, her eyes sharp as she thought. Spock stilled under her scrutiny, waiting.

Was he destined to have a mate? Would the fires claim him as they claimed his older brother Sybok? 

"Come, Spock." T'Pau stood and walked out, leaving Nyota. Spock didn't want to leave her. She was supposed to have been his and he was supposed to have been hers. They went through the entrance hall, passing the others and quickly coming to an adjacent room. 

It was more like an office, similar to his father's. Spock looked around, his natural curiosity overriding his fear of not finding a compatible mate.

"Spock, sit down." His grandmother summoned his parents and Spock felt guilt and shame. Was his failure to form a bond with his intended because he was not fully vulcan? 

His mother and father came into the room and he could sense their confusion and concern through their parental link. His mother pulled back her hood, her rounded ears so different from his. 

Amanda came to stand next to him and laid a hand on his head, her cool fingers threading through his hair as she comforted her son while Sarek and T'Pau spoke in low tones.

"Mother, will I perish in the fires--"

"Never!" She whispered and her fingers tightened briefly as she moved around to face him.

Her eyes were like his, a soft brown and he could feel and see her love for him. Amanda smiled, her hands brushing his cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart, we knew that this might happen and it's not just you that may have this issue. It's a part of the matchmaking process. Sometimes people just aren't compatible. It even happens with two pure-blooded vulcans." 

Even though Spock believed his mother it still felt like a failure on his part. 

"I believe we may have found a different mate." 

Spock looked up. He hadn't even noticed his father come to him. Sarek knelt in front of him and showed Spock his PADD. It was the girl who had stood next to his former intended, the blond haired one with the vivid blue eyes. Spock felt his face heat as he looked at her smiling picture. She was so different from Nyota. Nyota's picture had shown a graceful, serious young woman but in this girl's picture, Spock could see the mischievous glint in her blue eyes. He could see that she loved to be the center of attention in her smile and even her hair couldn't be tamed. It was mostly a wavy mass of blond but there were several spots that stuck up and out that did not detract from her looks; it only seemed to enhance them. 

Spock scanned the PADD and saw her test scores were the highest in their classes. The only negative marks were in behavior. She lacked discipline and did not appear to respect authority. There was one notable incident where she, and a few classmates who had followed, had gotten out of the protective dome and shielding and had gone exploring the forests surrounding them. No one had been injured but new protective measures had had to be instituted to ensure it didn't happen again. She was clearly a leader.

"Why was she not considered before?" Spock's eyes were drawn back to the picture and he ran his fingers over the image finding her fascinating. While Nyota had entranced him with her beauty and grace, this human fascinated him. He could almost see that she was going to challenge him, complete him in a way that Nyota could not. She was the polar opposite. Nyota's file had shown the perfect mate, calm, regal, polite whereas Joanne's showed a fiery spirit.

Amanda sighed and turned to her husband who answered. "She was not chosen because of her continuos challenging behavior. We did not want to risk her fighting you during your time. She will need a strong hand." 

Amanda's lips pursed and she frowned, looking displeased. "Sarek, she is a person. Human. She may be being used to keep our son alive and bind our two peoples but remember that." 

Sarek reached out and squeezed his wife's shoulder, his eyes softening. "I know. I apologize for my crass comments." 

His mother nodded and reached out two fingers that Sarek accepted, kissing his wife in their way that caused Spock to blush and look away, his eyes glued to his newly chosen intended. 

"Spock, are you willing to make another attempt at bonding with this human?" T'Pau watched him closely, gauging his reaction and, what she saw, gave her hope. Her grandson would live.

"Yes." 

Nodding, T'Pau left the room with her grandson following. She called for Joanne who, unlike Nyota, was unafraid. The young girl was unhappy though. Her shoulders were hunched and tense as she followed next to him.

As the elder told them to kneel facing each other, Spock spied a flicker of fear as she looked to the door, clearly considering running but it was only a moment. Her head tilted in curiosity and her long blond hair had fallen from it's ties, small curls framing her face. The flickering light from the candles seemed to dance over her hair causing it to sparkle and Spock's heart thudded in his side. He wondered what she thought of him.

T'Pau's hands, once again touched his face and Spock closed his eyes, feeling the elder reach out and grasp his part of what would be their bond. The joint meld continued as Joanne's mind joined them. He could see her brightness, almost overwhelming him. She was like the sun, all consuming and warm. He could see flashes of her childhood, a young girl running through the forests of P'Jem, her heart racing in exhilaration at the feeling of freedom and exploring the unknown. 

He saw a gold thread immediately seeking his without guidance from his grandmother, her mind reaching out to his. T'hy'la! T'Pau latched on, barely having to introduce them as his mind latched on hungrily to his perfect match. Spock gasped, feeling her in his mind. 

T'Pau completed the meld, ensuring they were joined. 

"T'chn S'gai Spock, Joanne Kirk, you are bonded. This is the Vulcan heart. The vulcan way. Parted from you and never parted. Never and always touching and touched. You will meet at the appointed place." 

Joanne's face was flushed all the way down to her neck and her breathing ragged as she looked at her intended. The girl swayed on her knees before glaring at him and immediately stood, turning and running from the room, her robes flowing around her and whipping out of sight as the large door slammed behind her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...now, I'm so-so on this chapter. It doesn't feel quite right with the insidious tone I'm working on. In this universe, Vulcans aren't controlled like regular Star Trek. They are warriors, passionate and intelligent but they are desperate. Women are a prized commodity and, as such, are basically hidden away and protected at all times because, without them, the men die. The next several chapters are going to be super graphic.   
> I'm debating messing with Spock's junk because...after all...he's an alien. I see Vulcan as a desert planet and any "fluids" lost must be carefully controlled so that they serve their purpose so...does anyone have anything against knotting? Plus, we all know they "self-lubricate" because any mate that terrified isn't going to be "in the mood". It would only be during pon farr because that's when it's the most vital. Comments? Criticism?

Chapter Two  
Winona paced the room she had been brought to by one of T'Sar's aides. She needed answers and she needed them now. Joanne had just turned twenty and had been acting strange for the past week. She had begun acting afraid, often panicked at times, almost as if she was being hunted and this scared Winona. 

She knew that her daughter was to be wed soon to her arranged husband, Spock, but something had been bothering Winona about it. The vulcan women had been becoming more secretive the older the girls got, taking them for more frequent medical exams and had began distancing themselves from the humans. It had started last year and Winona's questions had been continuously deflected. 

Winona was beginning to seriously question her decision made eighteen years ago. It had seemed like a good thing at the time, a chance for her daughter to get the best education, a chance for peace, and the guarantee that she would have a brilliant future and be safe. 

About six months ago she had began to start to try and back out, attempting to remove themselves from the program but the responses from those in the program had been evasive. It was as if they were now prisoners rather than the esteemed guests that they were supposed to be. 

The number of guards had increased, new security measures had been taken and any male contact with the women had become almost non-existent. Each girl in the program now wore a tracking bracelet that also monitored their vitals as well as their locations at all times which made all of the parents uneasy. Winona wasn't the only one concerned. Visits off world had been banned for security reasons and she hadn't seen her brother Frank in two years as a result. Joanne had been devastated. She had loved the Kirk farm, exploring and riding their horses.

She had also noticed that many of the parents had started to leave the program unexpectedly but that their daughters remained. Winona would never leave her daughter and she wondered why others would leave their own. 

T'Sar entered the room and Winona stood straight, ready to finally get some answers. The vulcan woman had to be nearing a century but she still appeared young despite her years. She looked to be Winona's age. T'Sar's face was serious and Winona's heart sped up in anticipation.

"What is going on here? I have been asking for transport to take my daughter and myself back to Earth for six months now and I've been told that there aren't any ships. I know for a fact that there are transport ships once a week and I demand that we be allowed to leave. There's something wrong with my daughter and this is a voluntary program and Joanne and I want to go home." Her face felt hot and her fists clenched as she tensed, ready to fight. 

T'Sar raised an eyebrow at her outburst and moved gracefully to sit behind her desk. "Ms. Kirk, as you know, your daughter is linked to our prince in a betrothal bond. She is to be married soon and you entered into a contract many years ago. It is non-negotiable." 

Winona glared. "I don't care. My daughter and I want out. We haven't seen our family in too long and I can't do this to her anymore, keeping us here is wrong. We're done." She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Something is going on here and I don't like it one bit. Why can't we leave? Find another girl. We're going home!" Winona spat out.

"You may leave." She replied.

Winona sighed and calmed, tension leaving her shoulders. "Thank you. Joanne will be happy to go home." 

T'Sar stood and pressed a button on her desk. "You misunderstand me, Ms. Kirk. You may leave but Joanne Kirk may not. She is to be bonded with our prince in a full marriage bond in a matter of days as he is soon to enter his Time. What she is experiencing is her soon-to-be husband's mind calling to her." 

The color leeched from her face. "What are you talking about?"

The door behind Winona opened and she could feel two of the guards behind her and she felt trapped. "My daughter and I are leaving. I'm not leaving without her!"

T'Sar moved around her desk and stood closer, her features darkening. "Your daughter is bonded and, as such, will be there to assist Prince S'Chn T'Gai Spock as he enters Pon Far, the mating drive that all vulcan males enter as they reach maturity. She will be there for him to assuage the fires of his time. She will then become fully bonded with him and provide him with heirs. This is her task because, without his mate, he will die. Without heirs our culture and our people will cease to exist."

Winona stumbled, her legs becoming weak. "No." She gasped. "She is not chattel to be used." 

"She is not, as you put it, chattel. She will balance our prince and rule by his side. She will be his mate and the mother of his children, the future of Vulcan. She will do this." 

T'Sar raised a hand and both of Winona's arms were seized in an iron grip causing her to panic and struggle. Her daughter! She couldn't let this happen! "You can't do this!"

The woman looked at Winona with something akin to pity, her eyes looking old and tired. "We have no choice. This madness kills. It happens every seven years and we cannot stop it despite our advances in science. The Pon Farr strips our males of their sanity and their only thoughts are to mate and bond. If they do not, they die. Since the Battle of Vulcan our female population is almost non-existent and we need a new influx of women to save our people. Joanne will be treasured and revered for her sacrifice. The young women here will shape the future and, as such, will make it to where this will never have to happen again. Once this alliance is public the people of Earth and Vulcan can come together in peace. No more women will be forced to endure this as there would be options, free choice because then there wouldn't be so few, no more of our males will perish in the fires of pon farr. They will be able to freely interact with humans and give them the choice. This is a dark time for our people but it is only temporary."

"NO!!!" She kicked and fought against the guards. Her daughter! This couldn't happen! George had sacrificed himself to save these people and her daughter was...she couldn't let this happen. Had the other parents discovered this? Was this why they had disappeared? 

She felt fingers on her face and fought harder, kicking and swinging. She had to save her! She was all she had left of George. She felt someone in her mind and she fought harder, throwing up everything she could, imagining walls to protect herself but they simply swiped them away as if they were nothing more than tissue paper. Her last thought was hearing "forget" and everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne walked back and forth in her room like a caged animal, her eyes darting all over. Her mother had left over a week ago to look after her uncle who had suddenly fallen ill and, despite her begging, Joanne had not been able to convince her to let her go with her. There was a presence in the back of her mind that had been getting stronger, more predatory and desperate. It stalked her thoughts and was always there, pacing like a tiger hunting for it's prey. 

Jo pulled at her hair, frustrated and afraid. She had tried everything to get rid of it or block it but hadn't been successful. Every time she tried, it had only come back stronger and more determined. She knew who it was. Spock. 

She had always felt his presence since they were children but this was different. When they had been younger it had been a strange, alien thing in her mind but it hadn't bothered her that much. It was like a foreign appendage that was a part of her, incomplete and not fully attached but it had been tolerable. Now though? Now it was coming alive, trying to become complete, attach itself to her fully and it scared her. She could feel Spock's desperation and need. It needed to be completed and Joanne wasn't sure about it. Would it overwhelm her and cause her to lose herself if it was completed or would it make her stronger? 

Her friends had stated worrying about her, even going so far as talking with her teachers voicing their concern. Nyota Uhura had taken to watching her and, when she couldn't, she set Christine Chapel and Carol Marcus to keep her company but their presence did little to soothe her. 

Joanne had started working on a computer virus to bring down the security screens and had been tracking the shipments to the compound in the hopes of stowing away on one of the ships. Nyota had been set against her plan and Jo had offered to take her with her but she had refused citing their obligations to Earth and Vulcan. She just needed to get the damn bracelet off. She knew she had to leave tonight. The presence in her mind felt like it was close to breaking point. She heard it...all the time.

Minetakewantneedmatet'hy'lamustmatemustcompletemustmateMINE!

Jo's heart pounded as she looked around her room, looking for anything to protect herself, a weapon, ANYTHING. She needed to escape. She HAD to! Her teachers and the doctors had reassured her that everything was fine and that it was normal but wouldn't tell her what was happening to her. She felt like she was going mad. Her appointments at the clinic had started to be a daily thing now and she was always getting shots and scans and exams. She didn't understand. There were only so many vaccines a human would need, especially for one that hadn't left the planet in years. 

Jo stopped her frantic pacing and took a deep breath, trying to calm her fear but the thing in her mind was getting closer. She eyed her desktop computer and her wrist monitor. Maybe she could trick it. Link it with the system to where it stopped reading her location but read it as if she was in her room. 

Joanne sat down and pulled out her computer repair kit that she hid in the panel under her desk drawer. The last time she had used it had been when she had programmed the sonic showers to spray colored foam. Her teacher, T'Ren had been furious but it had been worth it to see the old bat with purple hair. 

Unrolling the satchel, Jo pulled out the small flathead screwdriver and began carefully trying to get the faceplate off. If she could just see the system, she could do it. 

It took too long but she got the cover off and she almost panicked. A small light hidden under the mass of wires was blinking red. She forced herself to calm, to slow her heart rate because she knew that the clinic was monitoring her vitals and the bracelet was sending out an alert. 

She took deep breaths, trying to stop the alarm but it was getting harder, the presence in her mind started to become more frantic, as if it knew she was trying to escape. Or Spock knew.

Her hands fumbled with the wires as she tried to make sense of the hardware but her entire body was trembling. They were coming for her. She didn't know how she knew it but she did. 

A chiming at her door made Jo drop her tool and freeze. She bent down and slowly picked back up the tool, debating her few options. Her door chimed again and Jo looked towards her computer, wondering if she had time to...

Her door beeped and slid open to reveal T'Sar, the program leader and four Vulcan women from the medical complex dressed in the cream colored robes. Joanne tensed and backed up, the wall hitting her back and got into a defensive stance, ready to fight.

"Miss Kirk, it is time. Your husband is waiting for you. We must prepare you." T'Sar stepped towards her and Joanne raised the screwdriver in one hand and clenched her other into a loose fist.

"I'm not going. You can't make me!" Joanne hissed and her eyes were wild as she saw the medical team spreading out behind T'Sar, almost like a pride of lions surrounding a frightened gazelle. She had seen videos of it in class.

T'Sar frowned and looked at Joanne, her dark eyes looking at her with pity and frustration. "Miss Kirk, I understand your fear. I have felt this too when my husband and I joined many years ago. It is something that all women who are bonded feel but you must do your duty." 

T'Sar stepped closer and Joanne raised her arm with her makeshift weapon, pointing it at her. "What the fuck are you talking about? My duty!?!" 

"Your husband has entered his Time. He needs you to be able to survive and bond with him fully; to mate with him and complete your bond. It will only be for a few days and then he will return to himself. You will be at his side, as his wife and we will assist you with your transition." T'Sar motioned with her hands and soon there were two staff on each side of Joanne, trapping her.

Joanne's attention flickered from left to right to center, trying desperately to decide which method of attack to use. "What do you mean 'transition'? My mom told me that I was just marrying Spock for political reasons. That it was a fake marriage. That we didn't have to do anything that I don't want to do and that I'd be able to leave if I wanted to. I want to leave!" 

T'Sar's lips thinned and she closed her eyes for a moment but when they opened they were soft and full of sorrow and that...that scared Joanne more than anything. 

A hand grabbed her arm and Joanne lost it, swinging out with the screwdriver but it was caught from the other side by another set of hands. Joanne used their grip against them and kicked out, managing to deliver a blow to T'Sar's face but her struggles were fruitless. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne woke with a gasp, jerking and kicking but she couldn't move far. She looked down and saw that she was in safety restraints, the type used so patients didn't hurt themselves. Her regular robes and clothes had been removed and replaced with thin white robes with nothing underneath. She felt exposed.

Jo looked around, her heart speeding up in her chest and her breathing coming in short staccato bursts as she tried to take stock of where she was. There was a humming sensation under her and she realized she was on a ship. The room she was in was mostly white but with low lights and she could see medical equipment on trays and in see-through cabinets attached to the walls. 

Her skin felt rubbed raw and her hair was down and loose and it was then that she realized that she had been cleaned. She couldn't smell her normal soap and her eyes burned with unshed tears. She pulled against the restraints and twisted her wrists to try and free herself.

"I would not do that, Miss Kirk. You will only injure yourself." 

Joanne tensed and grit her teeth but kept pulling at her wrists. Gloved hands gripped hers and she stopped, slowly looking up. T'Sar was in medical scrubs, her hands gloved so no skin was touching hers. 

"If there was any other way, we would be doing it. Our planet does not have enough females and your husband is deep in the throws of Pon Far. It is what the males of our species have to endure every seven years once they reach maturity. It drives them temporarily insane with the need to mate and fully bond with another. They have no choice and, once the fever is over, they will return to how they were before." T'Sar reached over to the medical tray next to Jo and pulled out what looked like an armband. "He will not hurt you after his Time."

"I have been through this with my own husband and I can speak from experience. This will be a difficult time for you. The first is always the worst and you must not fight your mate. It will be worse for you if you do." T'Sar couldn't even look at her. The woman was focused on the armband, placing small ampoules inside and pulling up Jo's sleeve.

She twisted away ineffectively and felt the sleeve attach to her arm. "Fight him? What is he going to do?" 

T'Sar sighed and finished attaching the sleeve, programming a small screen. "First, you will be taken to S'Chnn T'Gai Spock's ancestral grounds and presented to your mate in a ceremony. The clan elder, T'Pau will then join the two of you together in a joint meld, forging the final connections now that Spock has reached adulthood. You will then be taken to the prince's private chambers. To complete the bond...he will mate with you. Over and over again until his instincts tell him you are pregnant with his child. He will be possessive. He will focus on nothing else but to join with you. He will do this even if you tell him no." 

Joanne's breathing sped up again and tears fell down her face. She was going to be raped! And people knew it and weren't stopping it. "No. Don't do this, T'Sar, please. Don't let them do this." 

T'Sar's face was turned away from her and Joanne thought she could see that the woman's face was wet. Was she crying? 

"This band will monitor your vitals and automatically administer medication as necessary to assist you. There will be a constant stream of anxiolytics, light sedatives, pain medication, muscle relaxers and electrolytes. It will help to keep you calm during this to minimize the risk of you being injured. It cannot be removed easily or damaged and, in the prince's current mental state, he will not be cognizant enough to remove it. His focus will be on one thing only. To mate." T'Sar finally turned to her and there was guilt written all over her face. Vulcans chose to not suppress their emotions but they did control them. To see T'Sar struggling was awful. Joanne wondered just how bad this was to scare the woman who was one of the strongest she had ever met.

"The fever should last three days. There is enough in your pouch to last that long but if it lasts longer then a team will be sent in to restock it. The longest known period of time was a week and it was because the female had fought back. Her chosen mate had perished in the kali-fee challenge and she no longer had a choice. Her original intended had won her. She almost perished." T'Sar's grip on her arm tightened and Joanne wondered if she was speaking from experience. If she had been that woman. 

Joanne swallowed, her throat tight. "Was it you?" 

The older woman nodded and Joanne pulled at her restraints again. "You know I will fight. I won't survive this and, even if my body does, I won't be the same. Humans cannot do this. We weren't built for this." She gasped a sob and tugged again. "I can't do this. Please let me go." 

The older woman reached over and picked up a hypospray. "I am sorry, Miss Kirk." 

Joanne couldn't move away and the older woman gently injected the shot into neck. Everything suddenly seemed muted and her fight bled from her as she relaxed against the bed. She knew it was wrong to stop fighting but she was so tired.

We will be arriving at Vulcan shortly. Your sacrifice will not go unnoticed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! This is the bad chapter. Please read with caution but take heed, it does get better. I promise

Chapter Three  
Spock stumbled and struggled to walk, the fire in his veins burning any rational thoughts he may have had. The only thing he could focus on was his mate. Her mind called to him, her body was an oasis in which to cool him. He needed her. He needed to complete the bond, to join with her, to fill her full of his seed and to breed. She would grow heavy and round with his child. Spock's member was rigid, almost tenting his loose robes at the thought. 

His senses were heightened and he could smell her even before he entered the stone enclosure, her fertility making her smell sweet like the fav'nit flowers that bloom in the desert. Spock clenched his fists as a bead of sweat ran down his temple. He was almost insensate with need and just as desperate.

Spock growled and fought his instinct to run and claim his mate the moment he saw her. She was kneeling in front of T'Pau in thin white robes that did little to hide her from him. He could smell her, see every line and bump to her body despite the fact that the fabric was opaque. Her long blond hair was loosely pinned up, small curls falling enticingly around the edges of her face. 

The bells grated on his ears, forcing Spock to grit his teeth and try to calm his racing heart as he approached the gong, hitting it with the mallet. He struggled to follow the customs of his people while warring with his body's needs as he moved towards his grandmother. Spock looked at his mate and could see that she was swaying, her eyes struggling to focus but his focus was on her body and mind. She was his shi'masu, his oasis.

T'Pau laid cool fingers on his face, confirming he was in the throws of his time and addressed the wedding party assembled. 

"What thee are about to witness comes from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the vulcan heart. This is the vulcan soul. This is our way." She looked over the small procession, her sharp gaze settling on Spock's mother who was standing next to her husband far away from their son to show they were not a challenge to his claiming of his mate. Amanda's lips were pressed together in a firm line and she was almost as white as Joanne Kirk's robes. There were dried tear tracks lining her cheeks but she was silent as the ceremony continued. Sarek's jaw clenched at the sight of the frail human who was now sitting on her bottom, her coordination becoming weaker as time wore on.

"Kaliffarr!" Her voice was a loud boom, shaking Spock from his thoughts of his mate and he stood, stiffly walking to the gong, hitting it with the mallet a second time despite seeing his mate stumble towards the gong herself, trying to speak. 

His grandmother stood and knelt next to his mate and Spock's breathing became ragged, a red haze settling over his eyes. He heard the older woman whispering to her and his mate kept shaking her head but T'Pau simply helped her back onto her pillow, her face grim as she waved a hand to him to come next to her.

"Your minds will be linked, forever locked together in marriage. This is our way." 

Spock shook as T'Pau's fingers found his face and started the meld, her intrusion a minimal thing as Spock's focus was on the link between him and Joanne. It was a small link, blue and gold intertwined like a rope holding them together on the smallest of levels. He could feel Joanne pulling back as T'Pau brought her mind forward, Kirk's mental heels digging in weakly against their superior prowess.

Spock latched on the moment he could, his finesse more like a drunkard in this state as his grandmother smoothed the edges and brought more of Joanne to him, linking her mind to his in sections, just as she brought more of his mind to hers, tethering her to him. Anchoring them.

Spock sighed in relief as he felt her in his mind, their bond now a bright shining thing as their minds were now together, complete in the way that he needed.

"It is done." 

Spock panted, his need to mate ramping up now that his mind was joined and he could see Joanne's face turning a bright pink as she felt his desperation through their bond, her eyes wide and afraid. His lok swelled and leaked, his knot becoming swollen ready to breed with her now that it was time. 

Spock surged forward to claim his mate only to be brought up short by the blade of the guard's lirpa and his grandmother's shout. 

"KROYKAH! This is to be done in private, Spock." 

T'Sar moved forward in her own robes of blood red and assisted a, now fighting, Joanne Kirk. Her balance was off as she fought against a grim-faced T'Sar. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne pulled against the iron grip but her body was weaker and T'Sar easily overpowered her and carefully maneuvered her into a waiting hover car. She knew what was coming and she twisted and pulled at the locked door, trying and failing to escape.

"Kroykah, Kirk. You must save your strength." T'Sar pulled out and drove the short distance to Spock's ancestral home, a large fortress that had high walls surrounding it made of the same red stone that was Vulcan. 

Joanne didn't remember the trip through the palace, her mind skittering at a thousand miles an hour. She could feel Spock. It was overwhelming and terrifying. Her body was hot and she could feel a dampness between her legs despite not being aroused, almost as if his mind was forcing her to become ready for him.

T'Sar guided her into a huge room, holding her arm to prevent her running and led her to a large canopy bed. The room had tan stone and deep red drapes surrounding the windows and covering the bed. Joanne could see a bathroom off to the left and a few modern additions, a replicator and a comm system but there was little else. 

T'Sar pulled out a small pouch hidden in her robe and grasped a few additional ampoules. Joanne felt a spark of hope.

"You need tri-ox to combat the thinner atmosphere." She quickly attached them in the armband and Kirk felt the medication enter her bloodstream, helping her breathing slow slightly. Her hopes fell as the vulcan stood to leave and she grabbed a hold of her sleeve. "Please." She plead.

T'Sar shook her head. "I am sorry. I will give you a small sedative to make the wait...more tolerable. I did not get these luxuries. Vulcan women are forced to endure this with our wits intact. It is my hope that this will make it easier for you."

Joanne's tensed as she typed in the commands on the armband and helped lay the human down. 

She was literally the sacrificial lamb. A hysterical giggle escaped once she was alone and her arms and legs felt too heavy to lift. She could feel herself becoming wetter and she squirmed in embarrassment. 

She jumped as she heard the door slam shut and closed her eyes. She could hear him in her mind just as loudly as she heard his growl in person. It was as if they had left her with a wild animal and, in a way, she supposed they had. 

Spock's shoulders were hunched forward, tension radiating from his posture. His eyes were not the kind brown she had seen those many years ago when they were children. They were black, ringed with a small circle of brown. His breathing was closer to a pant and his cheeks were flushed a bright green as if he had been running. 

Spock's nostrils flared as he saw her and Joanne wriggled and tried to move away but her limbs wouldn't cooperate fully and she fell back gracelessly. Spock stood straight, his eyes fixed on her as he opened his robes and, like her, he was naked underneath. Joanne whimpered in fear as his body was revealed to her. He was lean but muscular, his chest covered in sparse hairs but, the most frightening part was lower down. 

Joanne gasped at the sight and started to move up the bed. Spock was big. It was at least seven inches, maybe eight, flushed and curved upwards as if it was pointing the way towards her. The head of his penis was glistening and leaking fluid, double ridges underneath the head and Joanne saw a band of wrinkled skin at the base. It was the first time she had seen a male's penis in real life. 

Spock's right hand gripped himself and he rubbed it up and down his shaft, spreading the wetness until it was covered as he looked at her, hunger in his eyes. He groaned and moved closer, slowly climbing onto the bed. Joanne felt it dip at her feet and he moved up, his right hand leaving himself and touching her ankle.

Instinctively, Joanne kicked out and Spock gripped her tightly, stilling the limb. She stopped her movements as Spock ran his fingers along the inside of her leg, moving north in gentle touches followed by his nose. Joanne struggled to control her breathing as he pulled open the fastenings on her robe and she fumbled numb fingers trying to stop him. His answering growl forced her to stop.

Spock slowly exposed her to him and groaned, immediately pressing his face to the join between her hip and thigh. Jo's breath came in short bursts and she struggle to contain her panic. She could feel soft breaths against her skin as he smelled her. Jo's heart thudded in her chest and she suddenly felt a small sting in her arm. She knew what it was when her heart slowed and her muscles relaxed.

Spock trailed his fingers along the inside of her legs, gently parting them and she couldn't even tense as his nose moved closer to her. He parted her folds and she couldn't help the gasp of surprise at the feel of his tongue against her. It was rough, almost cat-like, and she tried to move to close her legs against it but the medication made it impossible. Spock hummed, possibly believing that she was willing and gave one more swipe before moving to the other side of her hip but his fingers trailed up and down, gently dipping into her vagina before repeating the motion. 

Joanne shuddered and her emotions warred between fear and arousal as he stroked her. She could feel him starting to shake, his control failing as he became more excited and his head started to move upwards. His lips were gentle as he kissed her belly and his fingers became more insistent, finding her clitoris and Joanne started to pant as her body responded to his touches. She could feel him in her mind, a great pressure urging and trying to force her mind to accept this but she couldn't. She didn't want this. She was scared and shook her head, fighting him and Spock continued touching her as his mouth latched onto her nipple, gently sucking and teasing the nub with his tongue. It was then that she noticed just how hot his skin was. He was burning up and Joanne was sure she'd burn her with him.

"Please. No." Joanne begged. Her eyes burned with tears and Spock pressed the fingers of his right hand against her face and she had a moment of shock as her orgasm crashed though her, forced, and Joanne cried as Spock pushed into her before she realized what was happening. There was no pain because it was so quick and she had been distracted but it was an uncomfortable stretch and Jo kicked her heels weakly, her legs spread wide as Spock stilled, fully seated in her.

He shook and trembled, holding still and she pushed against his chest.

"Mine! No!" Spock snapped and scolded her, his touch no longer gentle as he grabbed her hands and pinned them on either side. His hips pulled back and he groaned as he pushed back in. Joanne turned her face away, crying as he started to pump his hips, his breath hot in her ear. Teeth latched onto the side of her neck, nipping her in warning and she choked back a sob as he started to move faster. Her breath left her in bursts as he kept moving and Joanne felt a bump at the end of his penis, catching on her with each thrust.

"Oh, God. Oh, God, no." She cried and Spock moved her hands to hold them in one while his other gripped her leg, hiking it up to angle her better and he pushed, hard as he popped into her, and Joanne started to fight as he swelled. She couldn't believe it. He was fucking knotting her like she was his bitch...like a dog. Her left leg kicked as his penis lodged inside of her, locking her to him as firmly as his mind was. He angled her to get deeper and she felt warm wetness as he came inside of her. His penis twitched and Joanne couldn't escape. He had her speared. He swelled more and groaned as he came inside of her again and she could sense his relief and pride at claiming her in her thoughts.

"Mine! Mate. Breed. Mine!" He circled his hips and gripped her tighter, his fingers leaving bruises as he tried to get deeper. She tried to shift her hips back, away from him but there was a tugging sensation in her vagina and she realized she was well and truly stuck to him. 

He panted against her neck and nuzzled close to her, hugging her to him and laying on top of her as he relaxed slightly, still hard inside her. 

He was locked to her for almost an hour but it felt like more. He slept fitfully during that time, still gently moving his hips unconsciously but the second his knot went down he changed. He started to tense up again, shaking and his hands became desperate as he manhandled her onto her stomach. 

Joanne locked her elbows, trying to refuse turning but Spock's eyes became dark and he twisted her left wrist hard and Joanne cried out. Spock used her surprise to turn her fully, pressing one hand on the back of her neck and pulling her hips up with the other and forcing her to hold herself up on her knees. She had a second of warning and he drove himself inside her, rougher and more determined, almost frustrated. His hand let go of her neck as he anchored himself next to her head. Jo pushed her arms against the bed but fell back down as her wrist gave out and her coordination failed. 

The whole bed shook as he pounded into her, his arm slowly snaking around and gripping her lower body to stop her from her movements as he jerked her forward with his thrusts. It was desperate, no hint of gentleness and she felt him start to swell again. Jo hid her face into the mattress, helpless as he shoved himself into her and stilled, his knot latching on as he came again. He swiveled slightly, jostling her and Joanne felt him twitch again as a little more cum leaked into her. His hand relaxed it's grip on her hip and reached down to where they were joined, fingers tracing and he hummed, satisfied and thrust gently. He rested his head on the nape of her neck, his tongue rasping against her in appreciation or maybe apology as he touched her labia and stroked her. 

"Mine." He whispered.

"Not yours." Jo cried back and Spock stopped touching where they were joined, his hands both grabbing her hips in a bruising hold as he circled his hips, ensuring she felt that she was attached to him, trying to convey that she was his despite what she said. 

By the second day, Joanne was exhausted. Her head throbbed and she knew Spock was starting to become frantic. His joining with her was slowly starting to become worse and she wondered if she was going to go insane. He continued to mate with her even when she was passed out from exhaustion, simply shifting her hips to angle her for him and he slid in. 

She was pretty sure he had broken her ankle after she had kicked him in his balls. She hadn't kicked him since. She had been going to the bathroom in a rare moment when he was passed out and not locked to her. He had realized she was gone and had found her quickly, his eyes wild as he moved towards her. Joanne had revived enough with a drink from the sink and a cold washcloth to soothe her privates but Spock hadn't liked that she had cleaned him off of her and that she wasn't in bed with him. He had started to try and take her on the bathroom floor to assert himself and she had kicked him as hard as she could. Spock had howled in agony but recovered fast, his anger at her refusing him had made him look like a monster and he twisted the foot that had kicked him. Joanne had screamed as she felt the bone snap and he had flipped her on the stomach and rutted into her like an animal, biting her shoulder with enough strength to break the skin. Joanne had never been more glad for the armband as it dispensed pain medication.

Spock had carried her back to the bed after, whining at her as she floated on the painkillers and didn't respond to him. He flipped her on her side and just kept going jostling her ankle.

On the third day, Joanne had punched him after he had tried to enter her mind to get her to orgasm, possibly trying to get her to interact with him since she had become more lethargic. He had broken the arm that had struck him but had become a little more gentle as he felt her pain seep into the bond. He stopped allowing her to go to the bathroom alone, instead carrying her and watching her as she went. He would pace frantically every time she wasn't joined to him, his mind chanting his mantra of 'MineMineMyMateBreedMinet'hy'la' and always took her the second she was finished leaning her over the sink, not allowing her even a minute for a break.

It was on the fourth day that something changed. She was in a fog and saw other vulcans in the room but they didn't stay long. They carefully splinted her right arm and left leg, added more drugs to help her with pain and sedation, leaving quickly and ignoring her pleas for rescue. Spock had awoken furious that someone had touched her, clearly smelling them on her despite their careful handling. He spent the rest of the day even worse than before, not even allowing her a minute between couplings. She was currently sitting in his lap as he thrust up into her, one hand fondling her breast as he kissed and suckled on her neck, his other arm around her pinning her in place. Jo's head just lolled on his shoulder as she held his arms, trying to not anger him. She had become used to the sensation of being filled. It no longer made her panic but with each time, she felt a little part of her die.

His knot only lasted thirty minutes but he was still just as insatiable, quickly flipping her into his favorite position with her hips in the air and a hand on her neck, dominating her. Even though she was weak and hurt, she still would try and pull away despite it being ineffective. He was just too strong and she wasn't able to pull two thoughts together between the medication, her pain despite the pain killers, and Spock's mind overwhelming hers with his desperate need. 

Spock was scratched and bruised from her resistance but Joanne was by far more injured. By the fifth day, he had cracked at least one of her ribs when he had gripped her hard to keep her still during a panic attack. 

On the sixth day, Spock seemed to be slowing down. His body temperature was lower than it had been the entire time but he was still not talking apart from the occasional declaration of her being his and growls and hums. He had started rubbing her belly and breasts, nuzzling her more and hurting her less. 

"Baby. Mine."

Joanne startled at the new word but held as still as possible. Spock had calmed somewhat and the breaks in between had lengthened to a few hours. He spent more time holding her close and had started to bring her food and water, trying to encourage her to eat but Jo couldn't. She just stared straight ahead, her will to fight finally subdued. 

On the seventh day, Spock slept. Joanne felt him slip out of her, soft for the first time. His arms were still like iron bands surrounding her, his left hand covering her lower abdomen while his right was underneath her, holding her to him. There was peace in her mind and the human cried. There was relief that it was over but heartbreak at what she had been forced to endure. She knew she was pregnant with Spock's child. There was no way she wasn't after this. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was warmth next to him, a soft sweet smelling presence in his arms and Spock moved closer. His mind was clear for the first time in days and he pulled her closer to him. She had saved him. 

"Please. No. Not again." A hoarse voice responded and suddenly the body in his arms shook. He could hear her crying and felt her anguish, heartbreak and pain, almost as if it was an insidious poison leaking into their bond. 

His arms slackened and he slowly turned her, gasping as he saw her in the light. She was covered in bite marks and bruises, her wrists ringed with handprints from where he had held them. He saw the splint on her right arm. Her fingers and the limb was swollen, an angry purple. His fingers hovered over her, shaking and he was afraid to touch her.

The iron tang of blood assaulted his nostril as he smelled just how hurt she was. Her chest was a veritable rainbow of marks, especially the right side, likely from him holding her too tightly. He looked further down and Joanne's hips and her genitals were swollen and bruised. He could see a small amount of blood on the outside and Spock felt sick that he had done this. He had hurt his t'hy'la. 

Her legs had similar marks, the left in a splint as it was likely broken. 

"Nonononono." 

Spock's eyes snapped up to her face where his mate was shaking her head left to right, her eyes closed and his heart clenched in his side painfully. He carefully moved towards her, his hand trembling with fear because he could not bear to hurt her further, and reached out to touch her face. Her reaction was a blow to the vulcan. She flinched and cried out as if he had burned her. 

"Oh, my ashayem, I will make this up to you. I am so sorry. I will not hurt you." He carefully covered her with a thin blanket, mindful of her injuries and summoned the healer. Spock couldn't remember any of the time that they had spent together and that made him uneasy. 

Suval, the lead healer came in, bowing slightly in respect at him in acknowledgement but his focus was on the broken human on the bed. Suval scanned her with his medical tricorder, his face becoming more serious the longer he examined her and Spock's chest squeezed as each new injury was revealed. He forced himself to block their bond as her pain started to overwhelm her.

Suval sighed and called for a full medical team as he administered medication and placed an oxygen mask on her face. Joanne's body tensed and immediately began shaking violently as a seizure overtook her, Suval turned her on her side, his eyebrows drawn down as he injected her in her thigh. It felt like hours before she stilled and Spock's legs folded under him.

How could he be a monster? He remembered when he had first seen her when they were children, how alive and vibrant she had been, as if she was the sun and he was fortunate enough to orbit her. He had felt her humor and mischievousness in their betrothal link many times over the years. 

The pictures he received over the years showed her as she grew into an amazing and beautiful woman, if naive but that was not her fault. Had she been able to be a part of a community she would have been more knowledgable in the ways of people. As it was, she had been kept in an ivory tower, away from the realities of this universe. 

She was his other half, his soulmate but she did not know this. Spock had sensed it the moment they had first melded when they were younger. The effortless way that they had bonded, the power behind it was extraordinary. Most of his knowledge of bonds came from his grandmother and his father but they had been at a loss to explain just how Spock was still able to feel her even though they were so far apart before a full marriage bond. Her mind was beautiful, perfect and it left him in awe when he thought about it. Her creativity, intelligence and passion leaked through over the years and had inspired Spock to do more; to be more than what was expected. 

Suval and two others carefully lifted his aduna onto a gurney, her arms and legs limp. Spock clenched his fists and frowned. He needed her to recover. He needed a chance to fix this. Seeing her leaving the room, it took everything within him to not follow.

Suval held back to speak with the prince in private and voice his concerns. "We need a human doctor, sire. Her body is too stressed. She risks permanent damage and losing the child she is carrying." 

"Then find one. Now." Spock snapped. 

Suval's face morphed in sympathy at Spock's pain. "It was not entirely your fault, your highness. Had she not fought what was expected of her, there would be little to no injuries." 

Gorge rose to his throat at Suval's words and he pulled at his hair. She should not have fought?!? How could she not! It was in her nature. She was not vulcan and she was frightened. "Spare me your platitudes and find her another medical provider." He growled. "NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap but I was on vacation with my kid. I hope this chapter, even though it's short, makes up for it.

Chapter Four

Dr. Leonard McCoy was a patient, forgiving man at the best of times. The fact that he had been uprooted from his position of CMO on the Valiant for some secret assignment sent his blood boiling but when you were ordered somewhere, you damn well went. The fact that it was a non-allied planet though...that was another matter. 

McCoy felt the sweat trickle from his brow and he wiped it away with his handkerchief as he waited for his ride from the shuttleport, hitching his small duffle higher on his shoulder. Something was wrong here. He felt it in his bones. The people were far more serious than they should be. And just why in the hell did they need a human doctor? Didn't they heal using that mind voodoo? 

There was something else that was bothering him. He noticed it was a crowded station but, despite the large group of vulcans, there were only men. Not a single woman or child. It screamed wrong. 

Little was known about the reclusive species except that they were a sovereign culture, rich and very successful. He knew that there were negotiations going on between the Federation and Vulcan but that had been going on for years. Interest had intensified in the last year, though, but damned if he knew why.

He sighed, hating the dry heat and the feeling of suffocating already. He was beginning to think he had been stood up when he finally saw his contact, a vulcan healer named Suval. Suval signaled to two large men in black robes with gold script along the edges who flanked the healer. 

He spotted the human and made his way over and McCoy immediately didn't like him. The man was about six foot three, had a thin, angular face with upswept eyebrows and his pointed ears poked out through salt and pepper hair. The man wore simple brown robes but there was an emblem on his chest, denoting him as a healer for the Royal Family. 

"Doctor McCoy, I welcome thee to Vulcan." Suval stood in front of him, his right hand lifted with the middle finger and ring finger parted in a v. McCoy remembered his training given to him prior to this assignment and returned the gesture with no small amount of difficulty.

"I come to serve." The words left a bitter taste on his tongue but he followed the instructions set forth by Admiral Pike. This planet was important and they needed the alliance.

"Your service honors us, Doctor." The vulcan didn't look happy about him being there and, truth be told, he wasn't happy about it either. 

"Follow me, Doctor." Suval spun on his heel and McCoy frowned as he was immediately flanked by the two muscles. Something was definitely going on and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

The trip to the Emperor's home took a good while to get to, McCoy's sense of foreboding only increasing as they passed the many security checkpoints to get inside. He wondered why he was here. Why in the hell did they need a human doctor on a planet where he could see no humans? 

Suval led the way through a labyrinth of corridors, finally ending in a large ornate room. There, McCoy recognized the Emperor standing tall, his hands behind his back, looking serene and unruffled but his eyes gave him away. They were dark and sad. Whatever was going on was clearly enough to upset a very powerful man.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, you have been referred to us by Starfleet as one of the best physicians available despite your behavior." 

McCoy bristled at the backwards compliment and clenched his jaw while the emperor continued.

"What you are about to be told has been shared with few outsiders. They were usually directly involved or in a position such as yourself. We had believed that this was a situation that we could adequately treat using our own healers but it is looking as if we need a human touch." 

McCoy nodded and listened to Sarek explain his purpose and, with each word spoken, McCoy's frown became deeper, his fists clenching tighter in righteous anger and his hatred fueling him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?!? And the Federation condones this? They served up young girls on silver platters to you people!?!" His face felt hot and his chest was tight while Sarek waited for him to finish his tirade. 

"While I understand your views and values differ from ours, they are not vastly different. It is to preserve and create life. The conditions may not be ideal but they are necessary." 

"Like hell they are! I will have no part in this, you sick bastards!" He pointed, shouting and not caring that he could be potentially be creating an interstellar war. 

Sarek raised an eyebrow, looking unconvinced despite McCoy's anger and words and that just made him angrier. How the hell could a so called 'evolved' species do something like this? He understood and sympathized with their plight but what they did-are doing is unacceptable.

"So, you would allow my son's ko-telsu, his wife, to die based on your beliefs?" Sarek moved forward and McCoy stood his ground.

"No, I wouldn't let her die but if you think I'm gonna call her that monster's wife you've got another thing comin'. My priority is my patient. Not what you want or your beliefs." 

The emperor's eyes grew dark and he vaguely wondered if he'd stepped over the line. His mama always used to say he had a smart mouth that'd get him into trouble one day.

"Doctor, you would do well to remember your Federation's prime directive. That while you are on our planet our laws are in effect. Do not forget that. In particular, the laws that you may find distasteful by your human standards are punishable by death. I would suggest reading those specific to medical care and treatment of a Vulcan mate as well as the laws regarding the unborn. This may affect your treatment of my son's ko-telsu." The implied threat was there underneath the unwanted advice. McCoy had known he was going to hate it here. He just hadn't realized how much.

"Bastard." He mumbled and he knew that the older man had heard him. 

The Emperor dismissed him and McCoy was shown to his patient. The moment he stepped into the 'hospital wing' of the palace he felt his breakfast threatening to come up. The girl on the biobed was hardly recognizable as a person. Her face was swollen, the left cheek bruised but it looked to be more an allergic reaction than the result of the assault she had clearly undergone. The rest though; that was a different matter entirely. 

All of her limbs were splinted, her left leg and right arm clearly the worst of the breaks that would likely require several surgeries and physical therapy. He watched as her medical gown was lifted slightly and could see that she had the beginnings of a rigid abdomen which suggested internal bleeding as well as broken ribs. His eyes glanced up at the read outs on the monitor and the O2 sats were low showing that a likely combination of allergies to medication and the broken ribs were causing her breathing to be strained. They had intubated her but it wasn't helping enough. Pulse was high, tachycardic, likely a bruised heart but possibly a combination of stress and blood loss if her low blood pressure was any indication. There was a rainbow of fluids and medications being pumped into her by a large bore IV.

He could see the healer, Suvel, struggling in his efforts to stabilize the woman. McCoy moved closer, looking at her face and he could see she was just a kid, probably not much older than twenty. She had long blond hair that hung limp and dull around her head, her body thin due to recent sudden weight loss. She reminded him of a deer he had once hit when he had been driving home for winter break during his college years. It had been a beautiful, graceful thing that had likely been strong and proud despite it's frail appearance but, as it had laid in the snowy road after he'd hit it with his car, it had been a tragic beauty. It's long slender legs bent around it staining the pure white snow crimson. That image struck him now as he looked down at his patient.

"Good god." He descended on her, determined to save her. No-one should have to die because of this; because of the ignorance of another race or culture. 

It was a good twelve hours before he had finished working on Joanne S'Chn T'Gai-Kirk. He had been given every accommodation he had requested in her care bar one. The termination of the embryo inside of her. It was against Vulcan law to abort potential life unless it was deemed a danger to the health of the patient. He tried arguing with the healers stating that it was a danger to her mental health and put her recovery at risk but he'd been overruled by them. It meant that his patient was going to be recovering for longer than normal.

He looked at the recent scans of her left leg and sighed at the state of it. He'd had no choice but to stabilize it using archaic methods until she was stronger. He was going to have to try again tomorrow. For now, it was a wait and see method. To hope she survived the night. 

Stretching stiff muscles he walked over to Joanne, careful to not jostle her as he brushed his fingers over her forehead to push the hair away from her face. The heat radiating from her worried him. He'd put her on a different antibiotic from what the Vulcans had been using but it was taking a long time to work. He hated this. The waiting. As a surgeon, he'd always hated this part. 

"I'm so sorry, kid." 

McCoy felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, the knowledge that he was being watched made him stiffen and turn. A young Vulcan male stood just inside the doorway to the room, his eyes firmly on McCoy's patient. 

Leonard recognized him from his inadequate mission briefing. The emperor's son, Spock. He looked like a defeated man, his stance hunched and his eyes sad but Leonard had no pity for the man that had done this to his patient. The only thing keeping him from beating the man into a coma himself was the fact that he needed his hands to save this woman.

"Get the fuck out of here." 

To McCoy's surprise, Spock turned and left. He knew instinctively that he wasn't going to stay gone but damned if he wasn't going to try and keep him away. 

It was another full day of surgeries the next day but, even with modern medicine, it was going to be weeks, possibly months, before Joanne would fully recover physically. Spock continued to visit occasionally despite McCoy's protestations. Again, he was overridden by the Vulcan healers citing that bonded pairs needed to remain close especially if the bonding was a difficult one to ensure stabilization of the bond. 

It was a full week before McCoy felt secure enough to slowly start weaning Joanne from sedation. It was up to her to wake up. He started the program to take twenty-four hours to ensure that her pain medications compensated. He was wary of what kind of state she was going to be in when she woke after such a traumatic event. 

"Doctor?" 

McCoy typed in the last of his orders and turned around to face this latest visitor. He was expecting another Vulcan so he was surprised when he saw a human woman dressed in an elaborate dress covered by a traditional robe. She moved with a grace he had rarely seen and her eyes, much like Spock's were filled with a sadness that mirrored his own every time he looked at Joanne.

She stood next to Joanne and carefully reached out to hold her hand. "Please understand that my son is not the monster you think him to be." 

He could hear the pleading in her voice but McCoy was a man of science and the proof of Spock's nature was right in front of him. 

"We had no choice. It was not supposed to be like this." She gently held Joanne's limp hand and rubbed it, almost like a mother comforting her child. 

"There's always a choice. If I had to go through this sort of thing I would rather die than do this to another being." 

The woman shook and McCoy could see tears traveling down her cheeks. "Many did. Unfortunately, it is now even forced upon the men that they survive. When they enter their Time, they try to hide away but a healer waits until they enter plak tow, when their minds are not able to be coherent and they are nothing but instinct. They put a potential mate in front of them and the men do what nature meant for them to do to survive. Spock knew that if he perished, any chance of forming an alliance with your federation would fail. He had no idea that this would happen in this way. He may be the less physically injured party but, I can assure you that he is suffering by seeing the results of his own actions despite him not being in control." 

Goddamn Vulcans and their goddamn biology. "I'm sorry but my sympathy is for that woman in that bed. I don't care about the politics involved or the guilt trip that your kid has. He should damn well have it, Ms...?" 

"Amanda S'Chn T'Gai-Grayson." She turned towards him and he could see the lines of worry painted on her face, the guilt that was likely making her sick and he considered checking her over but, until she asked, he wasn't going to offer unless she collapsed in front of him. He had enough worry on his plate with Kirk but he made a mental note to keep an eye on her.


End file.
